An Anthem For The Broken Hearted
by TooCloseForComfort
Summary: The tragic death of a member of McFly leaves Danny confused and heartbroken...


**A/N: Hey, here is a new OneShot..hope you like it. **

**WARNING---This story is very sad..**

**I own McFly, okay?**

He stood by the grave, tears glazed over his eyes. He had his hand in his pockets; he was playing with his fingers. Thousands of fans were gathered around, all dressed in black. But to him it felt like he was the only one there. But still, it didn't feel real. It felt like a dream, a nightmare. It had to be. Nothing bad like this could ever happen in real life…ever.

"Now everyone, please welcome Danny Jones." Danny looked up at the sound of his name, he blinked and slowly walked towards the stage where the pastor was standing. He stood in front of the microphone, feeling sweat on his hands and face. The stage used to feel like a second home, a place where he could let loose and be himself. But this time was different, this time he wouldn't be singing songs that were so familiar to him. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Hello everyone," he said, looking out at all the people in the crowd, tears falling from their eyes. It hurt his already shattered heart, "What happened is a tragedy, and it's a mystery why it even happened. I wish with all my heart that it had never happened to begin with. This guy was my best friend in the entire world, and I cared about him so much. He was a great person with so much to give."

_He looked at Danny snogging his current girlfriend, Natalie, their hands intertwined, so much passion, so much love. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He had been having these feelings for awhile, and he couldn't get them to stop. They just kept getting stronger and stronger, and he knew he couldn't have him, which hurt him even more._

"He was one of those guys you felt this connection with, whether you have met him or not. He had this way of making everyone generally happy, everyone just loved him. But those of us who knew him best loved him more then you could ever imagine," he continued, looking out at everybody. Fresh tears were falling from their eyes. He bit his lip as new tears fell, His eyes, which were normally a brilliant shade of bright blue, were today dark, almost gray. He looked down at his shaking hands, he took a deep breath before continuing. "He was loved so much, and the fact that he doubted that is painful. That he ever thought people didn't care about him makes me hurt myself. He was loved and cared about more then anyone I have ever met in my life."

_He sat on the couch with the rest of the band. Danny snuggling up with his new girlfriend Kayla, smiles gracing both their faces. He looked at the two of them, and felt tears in his eyes. He wanted more then anything to be the reason for the smile on Danny's face. He wanted something more… Something he'd never have._

"He gave so much to everyone, even if he didn't know it. He showed everyone that it was okay to be yourself, that nobody's perfect. But he was also that constant shelter, like he was the wall you could lean on. If you had a bad day you could just look at his picture, and everything would seem better. He was something that was always there," he said, by this time his tears were flowing freely and fast. To him, the world had stopped spinning, everything was in slow motion now. The once bright, colorful world was now black and white. "We had so many good times with him. No one can ever replace him and no one ever will. Not in the band, not in life, not in my heart"

_He sealed the note and in small letters wrote 'Danny' on the front. He leaned his head against the wall of his room, which was right next door to Danny's. He could hear him and his newest girlfriend, Gabby, 'getting it on'. It killed him. He put his head in his hands and cried, his body shaking uncontrollably. He grabbed the pills off his bedside table, he looked at them in his hand. He closed his eyes. He put the pills up to his mouth and swallowed them. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Soon, everything was silent._

"No one understands how much I cared about him, and still do, and none of you will ever understand. I loved him so much, I only wish he could have known that. Please, keep Dougie in your hearts, and never ever forget him. Please love Dougie Poynter forever. Please…"

He finished, waking off the stage and over to Tom and Harry. Harry wrapped his arm tightly around Danny, as large sobs emerged him.

Tom reached in his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Danny, it had his name on it, in Dougie's small handwriting. Danny held it up to his body and sighed. He walked away from the other two and over to a chair in the corner. He looked at the writing on the folded piece of paper as if it would jump out of his hands and run away.

He took a deep breath before flipping the paper over in his trembling hands. He ripped the seal and unfolded it. He looked at the writing before beginning to read.

"_Danny,_

_Hi. Dougie here. Listen, if your reading this, I'm gone now. I'm so sorry, you have to understand why I did this… everything was so hard, people expected so much out of me, and I just wasn't good enough…I never would be good enough._

_But there's more, Dan, there's this feeling that I have, and it just won't go away. I don't even remember when I started to feel this way, but it's been going on for a while. Seeing you with a different bird ever night kills me. And I need to tell you. Danny. I love you. No, I don't love you. I am in love with you. You probably think I'm crazy, but that's okay. I needed you to know._

_I'm so sorry Danny. I know this is going to hurt you, Tom, and Harry so much. But I needed to do it. I wish there was another way…but there wasn't. Please tell the fans I'm sorry. Tell them I love them all so much, and that I am so thankful everything they have done for me. _

_Dan, please, please, please continue McFly. Don't let it end. Find a new bassist just don't break up because of me, please. Keep making kick-ass music, and singing like there is no tomorrow. Please, do this for me._

_To Tom, I leave my CDs and my Blink shrine. Take care of my signed poster, okay Tommy Boy?_

_To Haz I leave my Porn collection…I know you liked it as much as me, if not more._

_To Jazzie I leave my 'man' jewelry, which in reality was bought at a women's jewelry store, I just passed it off as 'man' jewelry, it'll look good on you._

_To my mum, I leave all my photos, you'll find use for them. I love you, mum._

_And to you, Danny, I leave my home movies (top shelf in my closet), also I leave you all my basses. If there is anything else you want, take it._

_Everything else? Sell it on eBay._

_Anyone else I forgot, I love you. _

_Danny, take care of yourself, and keep smiling. Don't dwell on my death to much…move on, but never forget me._

_Goodbye Danny, and I'll miss you…_

_Always and Forever---_

_Dougie"_

He stared at the page, reading it over and over. The tears were falling harder and faster then ever. He held to letter close to his body, as if he were holding Dougie. Tom and Harry walked over to the sobbing Danny.

"You okay, mate?" Tom asked, his eyes were swollen with tears.

"No Tom, I'm really not," He said, getting up and walking away from them. He went over to the grave stone.

_Dougie Lee Poynter_

_November 30__th__, 1987 to September 13__th__, 2007_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Musician, and Friend_

"_Silence is a Scary Sound"_

"I love you Dougie," Danny whispered, kneeling by the grave, "I love you so much. I always will…"

**A/N: What did you think? Please Review!!**

**XxX-**

**Kenzie**


End file.
